Mi cielo eres tú
by 96Ane96
Summary: Hasta el más mínimo detalle se convierte en un universo, cuando uno conoce al único ser que sería capaz de comprender su situación. Aunque ese ser sea de otro mundo y tenga heridas hasta en el alma.
1. 1

**Mi Cielo Eres Tú:**

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis un nuevo fic ^^ Es algo imaginativo, y puede que sea algo pesado, ya que he decidido cambiar el modo de escribir solo en este fic. He intentado describir mucho más las cosas, también he intentado describirlo de una manera que, podríais sentir lo que sientes los protagonistas, o eso espero. Espero que os guste, y si tenéis algo que decir, ya sabéis, review ;)**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, por desgracia, tenemos que escribir esta frase en todos lados ¬¬**

**¡Bueno, a leer!**

- Fidio, cuéntame un cuento… - Dijo una pequeña niña en su cama, tapada hasta el cuello por unas suaves sábanas, mientras su querido hermanito le acariciaba el pelo rubio, intentando que se durmiera.

- No, Rushe, es muy tarde. Tienes que dormite, que sino mañana vas a estar demasiado cansada.

- Vamos hermanito… Aunque sea uno pequeñito. – Dijo, mientras entrecerraba esos ojitos verdes con la mirada perdida en el techo. Lamentablemente, su hermana pequeña había perdido la vista por un accidente, incluso le operaron para curarlo pero no fue posible y la pobre niña tendría que vivir ciega para el resto de su vida.

- Bueno… ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente? Pero recuerda que tiene que ser cortito…

- El del joven enamorado de un ángel. – Dijo sonriente. A Fidio no le gustaba demasiado contarle esa historia a su hermana, porque sabía que es una mentira enorme, y él no creía en seres mitológicos. Iba totalmente en contra de las creencias de su familia, ya que era muy católica y creía en todo lo relacionado con dios y con el catolicismo. Su hermana todavía era pequeña, y no quería negarle algo que sus padres les estuvieron enseñando desde que nacieron, en su caso, hacía 17 años. Aún así, se sabía mil y una historias de ángeles, demonios y de todo tipo de seres inexistentes, porque a Rushe le encantaban.

- Bueno, pues… _Había una vez un joven enamorada de un ángel. Esta, a la vez, como era ángel no podía enamorarse. Un día, él le dijo:  
>-¿No te gusto? ¿No me quieres besar?<br>-Sí que me gustas, pero como soy un ángel, no me puedo enamorar, llevo alas, con ellas no puedo besar, no puedo sentir el placer de tus besos.  
>-Quítate las alas y ven, verás cómo te gustará, yo te haré tan feliz que no las echarás de menos.<br>El ángel como era débil, se quitó sus alas. Él, primero lo besó y ella se enamoró totalmente del otro. Fue tan grande el amor que sintieron, que el ángel ya no quería sus alas, porqué con ellas no podía amar. Pidió a Dios que le librara de sus alas y Dios le dijo:  
>-Ya no podrás volar, ya no podrás estar en el cielo y tampoco estar a mi lado.<br>El ángel le contestó:  
>- ¿Y qué importa todo eso si no puedo amar, si no puedo sentir, ni notar sus dulces besos? ¿De qué me sirve tu cielo, si el cielo para mí es él?<br>A veces nuestro cielo, no está en el cielo,  
>el cielo está… donde está la persona amada.<em> Ala, a dormir.

- Gracias Fidio. – El moreno se levantó del lado de su hermana, le besó la frente suavemente y cuando iba a salir por la puerta… - Oye, hermano.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú crees en los ángeles? – Ya estaba harto de tanto creyente alrededor.

- No, no creo en ellos.

- Pero la historia…

- La historia es falsa, todo es falso. Un humano no puede tener alas, y cuando mueres, se acabó, no hay nada más.

- Fidio… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Si que existen, todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda! Nos protegen desde allí arriba.

- ¡Ya claro! Igual que protegieron a… - Se mordió la lengua, si acababa esa frase, su hermana le odiaría. Prefería no recordar a mamá y a su maldita enfermedad.

- ¿A quién?

- A nuestro gato. ¿Te acuerdas de "Botas"? – Intentó despistarla por un momento.

- Claro que sí… - Bostezó, casi se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio. – Buenas noches, hermanito… - Se acurrucó entre sus mantas, hasta quedarse totalmente dormida. Ese tema era muy delicado para él, era el único de esa casa que no creía en eso, y por lo tanto, era despreciado. Su padre no soportaba que su hijo fuese ateo, y menos que se dedicara al futbol y no a la carpintería, como hicieron los hombres de su familia durante generaciones y generaciones. Desde que murió su madre, Fidio dejó de hablarle a su padre, solo le hablaba para las cosas importantes. Su relación se enfrió, incluso en navidad, el moreno ya no recibía regalos, su padre solo los compraba para su hermana. Aunque a él eso no le importaba, mientras su hermana fuera feliz, lo demás le daba igual. El padre solo se ocupaba de darle de comer, de sus estudios básicos y de la ropa, si quería dinero para sus caprichos, tendría que trabajar, y eso hacía. Trabajaba de ayudante en el tren de la ciudad, así ganaba un poco de dinero para pagar su matrícula en el equipo italiano. Esa misma tarde su jefe llamó y le dijo que tendría que volver a hacer el turno de noche en la estación, si no lo hacía le despedirían. Así que cogió su chaqueta y salió a la calle, pasando por delante de su padre y sin siquiera decirle un "adiós".

Esa era su vida, monótona y algo deprimente. Pero aún así, daba gracias a quien estuviera ahí arriba por haberle dado una hermana como esa, y una infancia feliz. Miró al cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Esa noche había muchas nubes negras, y ya empezaba a gotear, así que decidió coger un atajo cruzando el campo de futbol. Echó a correr, pasó por unos callejones oscuros, saltando y esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos. Cuando llegó a una de las esquinas del campo, escuchó un grito de mujer, que inundó toda la pequeña ciudad en un silencio agobiante. Un trueno realmente enorme irrumpió ese silencio, hasta reventó las luces que iluminaban el campo y las calles. Se tiró al suelo, muerto de miedo, hasta que ese estruendo desapareció. Levantó la mirada del suelo, y allí, tendido en el suelo, vio un pobre ser inconsciente y delicado.

**Espero que os haya gustado :D Quiero aclarar que los capítulos tendrán más o menos 800 palabras, pero habrá bastantes, así que yo creo que lo compensa XD** **No hará falta ningún comentario en los demás capítulos, por lo tanto, no los pondré XD ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. 2

_Se tiró al suelo, muerto de miedo, hasta que ese estruendo desapareció. Levantó la mirada del suelo, y allí, tendido en el suelo, vio un pobre ser inconsciente y delicado._

Miró a los lados, preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido. Seguramente sería algún borracho que no sabía a dónde ir. Decidió ayudarle, como buen vecino que era. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, no podía dejarle ahí tirado. Se levantó, también empapado y empezó a caminar hacia él, suponiendo que sería el señor Apilaccio, como siempre de fiesta. Cada paso que daba, se extrañaba más y más. A más o menos tres metros se dio cuenta de que ese ser, no era su vecino borracho, sino una jovencita de pelo rubio ondulado por los hombros. _¿Eso son… alas?_ Efectivamente, esa especie de extremidades que le salían por la espalda tenían plumas blancas.

Fidio, sin poder respirar siquiera, no paraba de mirar aquella perfecta criatura. Nunca había visto algo tan precioso, vulnerable y tan… perfecto. No sabía qué hacer, como actuar. Le daba miedo tocarle, por si ocurría algo que la hiciera desaparecer. No quería verla así, le gustaría verle en todo su resplandor. Sentía una necesidad insaciable de tocarla, de ayudarla, de no soltarla nunca. Era preciosa, realmente preciosa, como ninguna chica en ese mundo, como si esa belleza fuera de otra dimensión o de otro lugar. Observó atentamente sus alas, eran blancas y aparentemente suaves, pero estaban manchadas de sangre y tenían un agujero, como si algo las hubiese atravesado a la vez. El ser tendido en el suelo, se llevó una mano al pecho, poniendo una mueca de dolor. De repente, el moreno sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, que le dejó sin aliento. Se agarró con fuerza la camiseta, justo en la zona que le dolía. El corazón del joven dio un vuelco, sabía que estaba viva, pero sufriendo. Inmediatamente, el bonito ser se desmayó de nuevo, sin emitir ruido ni gemido alguno. Llevaba una especie de armadura plateada con detalles blancos, pero solo tapaba las zonas vulnerables como el pecho, la espalda, la zona donde empezaban las alas y el hueso de éstas. Lo primero de todo, debía resguardarle de la lluvia. Echó a correr hacia la estación, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Tan rápido como podía, cogió el paraguas que había en el antiguo despacho de algún empleado, era una pequeña casita entre los árboles a escasos metros de la ventanilla donde vendían los billetes. En esa pequeña casita solía quedarse cuando no tenía nada que hacer, cuando su padre le había confiscado el balón de futbol y no le dejaba estar tanto tiempo en casa. Era bastante amplio, con una mesa llena de polvo y un armario vacío lleno de libros. A un lado, una pequeña montaña de palos y maderas en forma de estufa por si hacía frio, donde tiraba esos libros inservibles si llovía. Ya nadie iba allí, ya nadie sabía que eso existía, incluso los niños del pueblo decían que estaba encantado. Fidio, al ser más maduro de lo normal para su edad, mientras los demás jóvenes se lo pasaban en grande con sus amigos, él trataba de sobrevivir en ese mundo tan cruel para algunos, pero no para otros. Cogió el paraguas y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, totalmente preocupado de que no estuviera allí para su vuelta. Llegó allí, y para su suerte el bello ser estaba todavía en el suelo sangrando poco a poco. Abrió el paraguas y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Le tapó con su chaqueta cuidadosamente, sin tocarla siquiera. Dejando que la lluvia le empapara totalmente, puso el paraguas encima de la criatura, esperando que se despertara o que por lo menos se volviera a mover. Fuera como fuera temía tocarla, por si ocurría algo malo, quien sabe, igual la sacrificaban por haberse relacionado con humanos…

Estuvo tapándola como tres horas, sin darse por vencido, sin perder la esperanza de verla despierta. Justo en el momento en el que dejó de llover, el cuerpo de ese ser se movió un poco. El moreno no se lo podía creer, estaba feliz, eufórico. Cada vez se movía más, poco a poco empezó a mover las manos y las piernas, pero no las alas. Fidio oía su respiración, la escuchaba atentamente, sin quitarle ojo de encima y sin borrar una sonrisa de la cara. El chico se levantó y dio unos pasos atrás, al ver que el ángel estaba intentando levantarse. No podía verle la cara, le estaba dando la espalda, ni siquiera sabía que ese humano estaba allí. El ser abrió los ojos, lentamente. Notó un inmenso dolor en la cadera e inmediatamente apretó la herida con una mano, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. Notó la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, quien respiraba muy rápidamente y se le notaba muy tenso. El chico a su vez, notaba que su cuerpo se estremecía al oír esa melodiosa voz, aunque hubiese sido solo un gemido.


	3. 3

_Notó la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, quien respiraba muy rápidamente y se le notaba muy tenso. El chico a su vez, notaba que su cuerpo se estremecía al oír esa melodiosa voz, aunque hubiese sido solo un gemido._

El ángel, temerosa, giró un poco el cuerpo hacia el chico que tenía dificultades para respirar. Sin quitar la mueca de dolor de la cara, miró directamente a esos ojos azules oscuros, tan abiertos como platos. Fidio, ya sin respiración, le pareció ver otro universo en esos ojos azules claros, muertos de miedo y angustia. Una sensación de calidez en todo su cuerpo le invadió sin poder evitarlo, haciendo contraste con las gotas que caían de nuevo del cielo, que caían por su pelo castaño poco a poco. La bella jovencita apartó la mirada, para dirigirla al cielo de nuevo y empezar a llorar. Quitó la mano que tenía en la cadera sangrante y se la miró, efectivamente, ese dolor venía de aquella profunda herida que sangraba sin parar. Intentó extender las alas, pero al mínimo movimiento ya le producían un inmenso dolor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo humano, algo prohibido para seres como ella. Sin saber muy bien en qué zona estaba, empezó a mirar a todos lados, provocando más lágrimas y una sensación de estar totalmente perdida. Volvió a mirar a ese humano, que estaba totalmente petrificado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? No me hagas daño por favor… Yo no debería estar aquí… - Dijo desesperada y muerta de miedo. El chico no podía contestar, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo podía mirarla y tener esa sensación de morirse por dentro de la lástima que le estaba dando. El herido ser, abrió totalmente sus alas, a pesar del dolor que le causaba eso. Unas pocas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, igual que las millones de gotas que caían del cielo. El chico vio en ese momento, un ser majestuoso, bello, pero agonizando. Igual que una mariposa con las alas mojadas. El ser, no paraba de mirar arriba, donde provenían todos esos rayos y truenos. Con un pequeño salto, el ángel intentó alzar el vuelo, pero solo consiguió sostenerse en el aire por unas poco segundos, para luego caer al suelo y no poder evitar un grito ahogado en agonía y un dolor tan profundo como sus heridas.

Fidio quería ayudarla, pero desde que le miró con esos ojos como cristales azules, no pudo mover un solo musculo. La criatura intentaba volar de cualquier manera, fuera como fuera. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, manchando más el suelo y las pocas zonas que le quedaban de ropa sin manchar con esa sangre pura como el agua. Cada vez que lo intentaba, fallaba. No le entraba en la cabeza que no podía volar, no con semejantes heridas en las alas. Parecía que tenía que hacer algo allí arriba, como si algo grave pasara y no podía subir. Pasaron otras dos horas, él sin poder moverse siquiera, y ella intentando sin rendirse, llegar a su hogar de allí arriba. Llegó a un punto que ya no se elevaba, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir sus alas. Cuando por fin vio que no podía, que era inútil intentarlo más veces, se tiró al suelo de rodillas, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar como nunca antes había llorado. Pensaba que iba a morir allí mismo, o algo peor, que los humanos la cogerían y le torturarían. Puso sus manos sobre el suelo, y allí, sacando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, gritó. Gritó tanto y tan desesperadamente que sacó al chico del trance. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su mojada cara y se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia. Empezó a temblar del miedo, ya no podía hacer nada más que llorar y esperar su muerte.

El moreno al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se acercó y se puso en frete de ella. Se agachó hasta tener su cabeza a la altura de la suya. Ella, inmediatamente alzó la cabeza y volvió a juntar las miradas. Esta vez, en vez de quedarse petrificado, el chico sonrió, levemente. Juntó una de sus manos con la de ella. Solamente la rozó, pero con ese pequeño contacto, los dos sintieron lo que nunca habían sentido antes. Una sensación de no poder vivir el uno sin el otro, como si una parte de sus vidas la tuviera la persona que tenían al otro lado de sus miradas. Sin embargo, la joven estaba demasiado asustada para darse cuenta de eso. El chico le ofreció la otra mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, pero no la aceptó, solo negó con la cabeza y se levantó ella sola a duras penas. Dio dos pasos atrás, sin apartar esa mirada de los ojos del muchacho.

- Déjame ayudarte, estás malherida.

- No… No puedo confiar en nadie…

- No te voy a hacer nada malo, confía en mí.

- ¡No! No debo perder el tiempo… ¡Ellos me necesitan!

- ¿Quienes? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Estamos en guerra y no puedo ayudar a mi patria… - Dice, apretando los puños con furia y tristeza. El moreno se da cuenta de que hasta llorando, totalmente desesperada, furiosa, completamente empapada y con la ropa llena de sangre, es la criatura más bella que ha visto y verá jamás.


	4. 4

_- Estamos en guerra y no puedo ayudar a mi patria… - Dice, apretando los puños con furia y tristeza. El moreno se da cuenta de que hasta llorando, totalmente desesperada, furiosa, totalmente empapada y con la ropa llena de sangre, es la criatura más bella que ha visto y verá jamás._

- Así no podrás ayudarles…

- ¡Que te importa a ti lo que yo haga! ¡Vete a tu perfecta casa y haz todo lo que los humanos hacéis! Ser felices y restregárnoslo a nosotros…

- No es verdad… Nadie es perfecto, y tampoco todos somos felices.

- ¡Dame un ejemplo! – Gritó el ángel, enfadada con todo lo que le rodeaba.

- Yo. – La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho, justo cuando el moreno le miró con esos ojos azules, tristes y resignados. - Mi casa no es perfecta, ni siquiera me quieren allí. Pero no puedo hacer nada… - La rubia se arrepintió de lo dicho, ahora se sentía peor, si es que eso era posible. - Déjame curarte, no puedo verte así…

- ¿Y cómo se que no me vas a hacer daño?

- Nadie haría daño a un ser como tú. – Tuvo una calurosa sensación en todo el cuerpo, incómodo, pero placentero. No entendía nada, hasta entonces solo sintió frío y dolor en su pecho, pero ahora… se había convertido en una buena sensación que se extendió en todo su cuerpo. Una imagen de su pueblo esclavizado por los demonios, los fuertes enemigos que estaban atacando sus seres queridos. Su corazón se volvió a congelar, olvidó todas esas sensaciones bonitas para salvar a su pueblo. Y con ese frío volvieron los dolores en las alas y en la cadera. La lluvia no cesaba, ese chico parecía ser insistente. Así que por primare vez en su vida, quiso dejarse llevar por los impulsos del corazón y no los de la mente. El chico le ofreció la mano y ella, algo nerviosa, la aceptó. La mano del moreno estaba caliente, a pesar de toda esa agua helada que le caía encima. Se miraban a los ojos y por cosas del destino, los dos corazones se sincronizaron, uno mortal y frágil pero lleno de pasión y sentimientos, y el otro inmortal, frío e ignorante de toda sensación agradable. Eran las dos caras de una moneda, las dos puntas de una cuerda, dos gotas de agua: iguales, pero totalmente diferentes entre ellos. Los latidos de los dos marcaban el paso hacia la caseta improvisada del chico, de donde había cogido el paraguas para taparla a ella. Todo era demasiado nuevo para el ser, demasiados cambios de humor, muchas idas y venidas de su corazón.

- Es aquí… - Dijo, abriendo la pequeña puerta del cobertizo, la cual había que empujar con mucha fuerza para que se abriera bien.

Primero entró él, pero la chica se quedó fuera, mirando desconfiadamente a todos lados, todavía estaba muy asustada, y más cuando Fidio le soltó la mano. Con un gesto, el moreno le invitó a pasar, sonriente, a pesar de lo mucho que le apenaba ver al ser así. Esa sonrisa le ayudó a confiar más él, así que entró despacio, totalmente alerta por si ocurría algo.

- No es gran cosa, pero no puedo permitirme más. Por lo menos nos resguarda de la lluvia… - El ser seguí de pie, sin mover un músculo, intentando parecer tranquila y serena, pero sus ojos azules le delataban. – Siéntate donde quieras, o donde puedas. – La verdad es que todo aquello estaba hecho un asco, barro por todas partes, los muebles rotos… La chica vio que a él no le importaba, como si fuera un escondite secreto que no quería cambiar para nada, miró a ese chico que intentaba encender una pequeña hoguera, con libros en un idioma que ella no entendía del todo bien, ya que eran tan viejos que hasta dudaba de que Fidio los entendiera. Le recordó a su infancia, cuando ella era pequeña, en una pequeña choza hecha de nubes, intentando hacer una hoguera con lo primero que pillaba, hasta que algún adulto le cazaba y le castigaba. Cuanto echaba de menos esos tiempos, donde nadie te decía a quien debías matar, ni nadie te mandaba de viaje al infierno. El moreno por fin encendió el pequeño fuego y miró a la chica, preguntándose porque no se sentaba, y por qué estaba tan tensa. La miró de arriba abajo y supo en seguida la respuesta a sus preguntas. Sus heridas no le dejaban moverse a sus anchas, pero aún así, no se quejaba. Era realmente fuerte, y Fidio sin quererlo, tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla. Pero no era la situación indicada, estaba demasiado asustada y preocupada.

- ¿Me dejas curarte? – Ella sin entenderlo del todo, miró a otro lado, esquivando lo máximo posible la mirada de esos ojos tan puros como la tierra de la que provenía ella, y así no quitarse de la cabeza su próximo cometido: volver lo más rápido posible a casa y luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que si estaba mucho tiempo con él, sentiría algo más que simple afinidad.

- ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

- Lo mismo que tú. Alguien en quien por fin confiar.


	5. 5

_- ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?_

_- Lo mismo que tú. Alguien en quien por fin confiar. _ – El bonito ser se sintió algo triste, era verdad eso que decía, pero seguro que no lo hizo a propósito. O eso esperaba ella. Miró a otro lado, de pie, en aquella caseta echa un desastre. El moreno se levantó, y cogió la mano del ángel, que estaba sucia de estar en el suelo, hacía unos momentos. El chico intentó limpiar la con su propia camiseta, hasta que quedó bien limpia. Con ella, empujó el cuerpo del ángel hacia el suyo, hasta quedar abrazados. Tuvo mucho cuidado con sus heridas y con las alas, sin tocárselas siquiera, la abrazó fuerte, pero suave a la vez. El ángel no sabía qué hacer, estaba en Shock, solo dejó que el humano la abrazara, mientras sentía sus corazones palpitar a toda prisa, pero a la vez. No se le ocurrió ninguna razón coherente por la que el chico hizo eso, no tenía sentido, pero tenía que admitir que… le gustaba esa manera de ser, tan puro, tan dulce y tan… humano. Tenía un montón de errores, por todas partes, y eso le gustaba muchísimo al ángel, en su tierra no había de esos, no tan perfectamente imperfecto.

- Me llamo Fidio. Y supongo que los seres como tú también tendrán nombre, ¿no? – El ángel se separó de él, aunque en el fondo le empezase a gustar esa postura. Miró directamente los ojos del moreno, llena de pena y miedo. Entonces, el chico comprendió con una sola mirada, que no era momento de hacer amigos. El moreno bajó la mirada, arrepentido, y se acordó de que tenía una cosa pendiente por hacer.

Se giró rápidamente, evitando la mirada de esos ojos azules. La chica se agachó un poco, agarrándose la herida de la cadera. Ya que sin darse cuenta, el humano la había rozado, y aunque hubiese sido una milésima de segundo, le dolía casi todo el lado del cuerpo. Ella no quería que el humano se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, le parecía tan bonito que no quería reprocharle nada, y menos sabiendo que el chico se sentiría culpable. Y eso sí que no lo podía permitir. No quería verle lamentarse, y menos a costa suya. Así que decidió aguantar el dolor. El chico se acercó a una especie de armario pequeñito colgado de la pared, con dos puertas metálicas y roñosas. Las abrió y encontró todo tipo de vendas, tiritas y utensilios de curación. Claro que, todos aquellos objetos eran de hacía mucho tiempo, y el único desinfectante que había, tenía en su etiqueta el nombre: alcohol. Dos ideas vinieron a la cabeza del moreno. O vendarle la herida, sin desinfectar y después tener consecuencias graves con las infecciones, o echarle el alcohol y ver como ella se retorcería de dolor. Por lo menos con eso curaría sus alas, y en su cadera… Tendría que coser.

No tenía otra alternativa. Cogió unas vendas, unas tijeras y el alcohol. También dejó preparados los puntos para coser. Suerte que había ido a clases de medicina ese verano, y le habían enseñado a coser y a colocar una articulación en su sitio. Nunca creyó que lo utilizaría, pero así es la vida… Giró la cabeza y vio al ser quitándose las armaduras, que en ese momento le molestaban. Se quitó la del pecho y la dejó en el suelo. Las gotas de sangre se resbalaban por el metal brillante como un espejo. La chica emitió un gemido, por su herida de la cadera, pero en seguida se puso recta de nuevo, con un largo suspiro. Llevaba una pequeña camiseta por debajo, muy suelta, pero pegada a la herida de su costado. Se dio cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando, y juntó una vez más sus miradas, de un lado de la choza, hasta el otro lado. Fidio volvió a quedarse sin respiración, ya que cada vez que el ser se quitaba una pieza de ropa, la veía más indefensa y más… preciosa.

- P-Puedes sentarte aquí… - Dijo el moreno, un poco sonrojado y señalando a la banqueta que tenía delante del fuego, para que diera luz cálida de las llamas y así poder ver bien sus heridas, mientras que la aguja se desinfectaba en el fuego. El ser se dio cuenta de que sus heridas de las alas también se extendían hasta el nacimiento de sus extremidades emplumadas, y que también tenía un par de rasguños en la espalda. Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que quietarse la camiseta, y no tenía nada debajo de ésta. El humano la miraba con atención, sin saber del todo en qué estaba pensado, su mente humana (o más bien aturdida por toda esa situación) no había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría que verla sin camiseta para poder curarla.


	6. 6

_El humano la miraba con atención, sin saber del todo en qué estaba pensado, su mente humana (o más bien aturdida por toda esa situación) no había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría que verla sin camiseta para poder curarla. _

- Creo que también tengo heridas aquí detrás… - El ángel empezó a quitarse la camiseta, sin preocupaciones, sin caer en la cuenta de que la especie humana en esos tiempos, lo veía como algo prohibido, algo muy violento y que no se debía hacer. Claro que ella y todas sus compañeras en su reino natal, no tenían ningún complejo en enseñar los pechos, ni ninguna parte del cuerpo. Y los chicos no lo veían como algo prohibido ni excitante, solo creían que era una parte del cuerpo más, que a solo algunos seres les salía, como el color de los ojos o los lunares de la piel. Cuando el chico ya vio su ombligo, se pudo tan rojo como un tomate, y sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo le iba a la cara. Se le agitó la respiración y abrió los ojos sin creérselo del todo. En cuanto entró en razón, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dando la espalda a aquel ser sin camiseta que tenía cara de extrañez.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta el ser, inocentemente.

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Si no me la quito no podrás curarme. – La cabeza del chico no paraba de imaginarse escenas no muy inocentes, como buen hombre que era, no podía evitar esos pensamientos. Le entraron ganas de darse la vuelta y observar su perfecto cuerpo lleno de heridas, ese símbolo de pureza y de lo sobrenatural. Ver casi desnuda a la chica que te ha cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, y de la que ya no puede separarse sería el sueño de cualquier chico, pero no de Fidio. Él prefería ganarse ese privilegio gracias a sus hazañas, no gracias a la diferencia de costumbres de un mundo y de otro. Por mucho que su mente le mandase que se diera la vuelta, consiguió decir algunas palabras que iban en contra de toda mente masculina.

- Tápate, por favor… - La chica no entendió del todo por qué tenía esa actitud, quizás porque su físico no era bonito. Se miró los pechos, y los vio como siempre, así que no era eso. Se puso algo triste, el chico no quería mirarla, y eso no era ninguna buena señal. Intentó comprender lo que le ocurría, y se fijó en que tenía los puños apretados, mientras que su voz era más temblorosa que antes, su respiración tenía un ritmo muy rápido, como cuando algo te impide hacer cualquier cosa. Uniendo todos los datos, y teniendo en cuenta las clases de historia humana que les enseñaron de pequeños, se dio cuenta de que los humanos consideraban ver la desnudez de una mujer como tabú, y no solo era culpable quien estaba desnuda, sino el que caía en la tentación también. ¿Por qué, si es algo que les ha dado la naturaleza? Nunca lo llegó a entender del todo, pero por no poner en un aprieto a Fidio, y por no pasar por alto las costumbres del mundo en el que ahora estaba atrapada, se tapó los pechos con las manos. Así el moreno no debería tener ningún problema. El ser le dio una señal al chico para que se diese la vuelta, y después de un rato diciéndose a sí mismo que debía verla así, con el ombligo al aire, se armó de valor e intentó no sonrojarse más. Superficialmente sereno y tranquilo, ayudó a la chica a sentarse en esa banqueta. Ella, al mover los músculos de la cadera al andar y al sentarse, se estremeció de dolor y apretó los dientes.

Fidio se percató de lo que iba a sufrir ella, pero no había otra manera de curarla. Si la llevaba al hospital, la atraparían y harían mil pruebas científicas con ella. Incluso podrían llegar a matarla. Y eso sí que no lo podía permitir, se prometió a sí mismo que a partir de ese momento, la protegería con su vida si hacía falta. El moreno se acercó a la mesa que tenía al lado y cogió un lápiz bastante grueso. Se puso delante de ella y se agachó. Le miró a los ojos, que seguían azules y brillantes, y aún haber pasado ya un rato seguían teniendo miedo en su interior. Con una mano acarició la mejilla de la chica, tan suave como el algodón. Le dijo que abriera la boca, y entonces, le metió el lápiz entre sus muelas. El ser no lo entendía al principio, pero cuando escuchó: "Puede que esto te haga daño, y no quiero que te muerdas esos labios tan perfectos que te ha dado dios", supo que lo que venía a continuación, no era ningún motivo por el que quitar ese miedo de los ojos.


End file.
